


apprehension

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ap·pre·hen·sion<br/>ˌaprəˈhenSHən/<br/>noun<br/>1. a feeling of worry or suspicion of future events<br/>2. the act of capturing or arresting someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	apprehension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceZoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceZoran/gifts).




End file.
